Stuck With You
by 60BrokenHearts
Summary: The song is Stuck With You by Huey Lewis and the News as suggested by SiriusMarauderFan


_The song is Stuck With You by Huey Lewis and the News as suggested by SiriusMarauderFan _

_Words: 978_

_**Stuck With You**_

_**We've had some fun, and yes we've had our ups and downs  
Been down that rocky road, but here we are, still around **_

Looking back to when I first met you, James Potter, I remember just how much I did not like you. But after a while, I began to realize that you were different than Severus made you out to be. We started hanging out and I actually had fun. We started going out and, yet, you continued to aggravate and annoy me. We argued all of the time in the common room and then we'd make up the next day. We managed to trudge up that rocky mountain, and when we finally reached the peak, we were still together.

_**We thought about someone else, but neither one took the bait  
We thought about breaking up, but now we know it's much too late We are bound by all the rest  
Like the same phone number **_

I occasionally thought about leaving you for Jack Goldstein and I know that you were lusting after Shae Chang, but neither one of us did. I really thought about breaking up with you, but you were so in love with me that I never could leave you behind. I swore to your friends that I would never hurt you, and that would be the worst way of all to hurt you, James._**  
**_

_**All the same friends  
And the same address**_

We have all of the same friends and we would have had to make them choose if we broke up, and we nearly had the same address._****_

Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I am happy to be stuck with you  
Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I'm so happy to be stuck with you  
'Cause I can see, (I can see) that you're happy to be stuck with me

Yes, it is true, I am so happy that I'm stuck with you. I never was happier with a guy than with I was dating you. No offense or anything, but you are the only guy that would take me so I was kind of stuck with you, but that made me happy. It really helped that every time you saw me your eyes lit up._****_

We've had our doubts, we never took them seriously  
And we've had our ins and outs, but that's the way it's supposed to be 

Toward the end of seventh year, I doubted our relationship. Would we be able to continue after graduation? You doubted the same thing, you later told me. But we decided that it was worth a try. We still argued and argued and made up, but that's how any good relationship has to be._**  
**_

_**We thought about giving up, but we could never stay away  
Thought about breaking up, but now we know it's much too late **_

One argument was so terrible that I actually did break up with you. Within one week I ran back to you and begged for you to take me back. It was much, much too late for us to give up on each other, we were both buried deep inside of this mountain called love._**  
**_

_**And it's no great mystery  
If we change our minds  
Eventually, it's back to you and me**_

All of our friends said that even if we did change our minds (once again) it wouldn't matter, we'd barely be able to stay apart._****_

Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I am happy to be stuck with you  
Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I'm so happy to be stuck with you  
'Cause I can see, (I can see) that you're happy to be stuck with me

After graduation you took me aside and asked to marry me. "Yes," I kissed you and hugged you, so thrilled to be with you. I was so, so happy that I could forever and always be at your side._****_

We are bound by all the rest  
Like the same phone number  
All the same friends  
And the same address

The guest list for the wedding was easy. We all had the same friends and other than them it was just a few family members. The RSVP-ing was also simple. We almost had the same address and telephone numbers. _****_

Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I am happy to be stuck with you  
Yes, it's true, (yes it's true) I'm so happy to be stuck with you  
'Cause I can see, (I can see) that you're happy to be stuck with me

I was suddenly walking up the aisle, in that long, beautiful, white dress. I was smiling and crying at the same time. I was so happy to be standing next to you up at the altar and when you said "I do" I couldn't help but say it, too._**  
**_

_**Yes its true (yes it's true) I'm so happy to be stuck with you  
I'm happy to be stuck with you  
Happy to be stuck with you.**_

That last day of life, right before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to our home, I was laughing with you and Harry, our son, the very proof of our love. I was so happy to be there with you and him.

When the Dark Lord came in and I saw that flash of green light and heard your body hit the ground, tears started streaming down my face. I hid Harry and myself in the nursery. You were gone... you were absolutely gone. Lord Voldemort pointed the wand at me and hissed at me to move. "No!" I shouted back. I saw his lips move as they formed the deadly words and the stream of green light as it shot toward me "Harry!" I screamed.

And then, I was reunited with you. Once again, I could see you, feel you, smell you, hear you. I was so happy to be with you.

Please review!


End file.
